walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
I Lose People...
"I Lose People..." is the fifteenth episode of the fourth season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the fifty-second episode of the series overall. It premiered on September 23, 2018. It was written by Kalinda Vasquez and directed by David Barrett. Plot The group's hope falters as they seek a way out; Alicia and Charlie reunite with friends. Synopsis On the roof, June assures Morgan that they'll find a way off somehow. Back on the island, Strand and John notice Alicia and Charlie waving at them from across the pond. Alicia hears June on her walkie and tells her the good news. Morgan warns Alicia to watch what she says because Martha might be listening. He also informs them of their roof situation. Alicia and Charlie head out to locate a boat to rescue John and Strand. Jim stands on the edge of the roof to urinate on the walkers below. Morgan asks him to help them rescue Al but he declines. Sarah then asks Jim for his beer recipe, saying that he might die but his beer can live on. He tells her to leave him alone and she reluctantly does. Elsewhere, Alicia and Charlie discover a kayak tied to the roof of a car when suddenly they come under fire from Martha. She tells them she's been listening to them and that she can make them stronger. After yelling that she doesn't need any help, Martha collapses. Morgan and the group, except for Jim, venture back into the hospital to locate Al. Instead, they find Al's note telling them she's going to try to escape, along with instructions on protecting her tapes if she dies. Morgan leaves to find her while the rest stay behind. Back on the island, John and Strand hear a vehicle nearby and discover it's the SWAT truck. Alicia plows it through the lake to rescue them as the two men take a swig from their bottle in celebration. Charlie returns John's hat and he commends her for talking again. Strand notices Martha zip-tied in the back and asks who she is. In the hospital, Morgan tells the rest that he'll find a way to distract the walkers below to let the rest escape. He returns to the roof and tells Jim they have work to do. In the SWAT truck, John radios Morgan to give him the all-clear on speaking freely on the walkies and June responds immediately. They’re both elated to talk to one another. June gives him her location and he says they’re on their way. Martha wakes up distressed at being tied up and Alicia suggests she has Morgan to thank. "He'll be thanking me", she says ominously. From the roof, Morgan tosses a walker off the ledge an onto a car, attracting the walkers away from the hospital entrance. "Momo's a goddamn genius", Sarah beams as she and the rest escape into the ambulance. June radios Morgan to follow them but he tells her to go without him and stays on the roof with Jim. After a while, June radios Morgan again, this time she's with John and the others in the SWAT truck. Alicia and the others chime in on the radio, telling him they're going to save him. Morgan looks down and sees their plan: a fire truck. Martha warns Luciana she should leave because this won't end well, but she ignores her. Sarah operates the fire truck's crane but is short by a couple of stories. Morgan finds a rope, wraps it around a pipe, and lowers it down. He tells Jim to come with him but he says there's no point since he's going to die from the bite. Morgan tosses his stick down and gingerly begins climbing down the building. He makes it and is immediately attacked by a walker. John skillfully shoots the walker from below and Morgan successfully jumps onto the firetruck's crane. As he's lowered down he nods one last time to Jim. Alicia, June, and Luciana draw a herd of walkers and barely make it back to the fire truck alive, only to find Martha missing. As the group gets surrounded by walkers, Jim decides to sacrifice himself to save them. Before he does, he radios Sarah the recipe for his beer. She writes it down, Jim takes a deep breath, and throws himself off the ledge and onto a car, attracting the walkers away from the fire truck. On the road, Sarah decides they should name the beer "Jimbo's Beerbos" in his memory. Morgan proposes they find Al and then travel to Alexandria together. At night, Martha marks Jim's corpse with the recipe he gave Sarah earlier. He reanimates and Martha tells him, "You're strong now, let's go make him strong too." Other Cast Uncredited *Isaiah Cox as Walker *Joseph Marshall as Walker *Benny Muniz as Walker *Rachel Prieto as Walker *Liz Vera as Walker Deaths *Jim Brauer (Alive) Trivia *Last appearance of Jim Brauer. (Alive) *The episode name refers to Morgan Jones telling Althea why he left Virginia: "I lose people, and then I lose myself". **This may be due to the fact Jim Brauer was bitten in the previous episode, revealing his inevitable death. *During the opening credits, a car with a partially crushed roof and its alarm going off is seen. This is likely meant to represent Morgan's tactic of using car alarms to draw away the herd and/or Jim's death by jumping off the roof onto a car and setting off its alarm. Category:Season 4 (Fear the Walking Dead) Category:TV Episodes Category:Fear The Walking Dead